


Isn't this fun?

by Meowler



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: //throws glitter//, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, abused siblings solidarity, and a bit of racism, and puberty, and sexism, big brothers looking after their smaller sisters, but it is honestly a, foreigners versus locals, got bored with other wips, have fun, i swear i tried to make this a light story, oh and abuse in the family, so here ya go, sorta fast paced, the program acknowledges the existence of sex, y'know what nvm, zuko vs cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowler/pseuds/Meowler
Summary: Not one month has passed since the beginning of Junior year and Zuko was already feeling like he'd rather be shot by lightning.A (sorta) silly, slice of life, modern AU high-school, Zutara fic.Posting before completion in order to get more insp and ideas winkwinkwink(Also English ain't my first language so lemme know if there are any mistakes)Edit: Completed! Thanks! :P





	1. Chapter 1

Not one month has passed since the beginning of Junior year and Zuko was already feeling like he'd rather be shot by lightning, than continue walking around the too bright hallways of the "Four Nations In One - Highschool". Zuko cringed at that name, like seriously, who the hell called a school like it was some sales deal at a shop.

Sokka was walking to his right, blabbering about something - Zuko couldn't really tell what it was this time- to Suki. He had his arm hanging on her shoulders eyeing everyone who would dare look at his girlfriend the wrong way. Ty lee was talking with them and trying to get Zuko and Azula to participate in the conversation without much luck. Azula was putting in more effort though.

"I think it should be encouraged." She said with the voice of an heir to a trillion dollar incorporation. She pretty much was.

"No, that's sick," Suki commented as her boyfriend added on "It should stay illegal."

Zuko wanted to say that it didn't matter since they couldn't change any laws anyway but decided to shut up and listen.

"If you have the ability for something great," Azula started, "You shouldn't be ashamed of it." She was checking her nails, a sure sign she was getting annoyed.

"There's a difference between a bad haircut and actually fucking bloodbending someone." Sokka shook his head. Azula narrowed her eyes, a tiny threat Sokka always brushed off.

The five of them entered the cafeteria, it was already bustling with people, much to Zuko's joy.

"I wish I was a bloodbender." Ty Lee seemed chipper as usual even though all eyes from the group were on her now, some shocked some impressed. "What? It'd be so useful on periods." The girls snorted in agreement while they all went to get a tray for their lunch.

Zuko looked at the selection they had, it wasn't that bad, considering this was the most funded school in the country, not to mention the school his richer-than-rich Dad funded. He took some earth kingdom stew and practically poured fire flakes on them. Azula made a sound of disgust at the amount and Zuko did the same as she took a her share of chili cheese sticks.

With their meals from around the globe they went to sit at the table that was usually theirs near the center of the cafeteria. Zuko took his usual place to next to Azula and Sokka, but the darker boy only placed his tray and said something to Suki.

"Oh she came today?" The short haired girl asked, adjusting her half bun as she sat in front of him.

"Yeah, I saw her this morning but I didn't get the chance to talk to her at school." Sokka answered, "She's either nervous as fuck or acting like she owns the place."

"Hardly." Azula commented as she took a cheesy bite.

Sokka rolled his eyes without malice and went to a different table as Ty Lee sat next to Suki.  
"Who was he talking about?"

"His sister just moved here from the south pole, she was living with their grandma but she died like a month ago and Hakoda took her to move in with them." Suki answered with a mouthful of seaweed noodles.

Zuko raised his only eyebrow, "Isn't it a bit late in the year to move to a whole new country and start at a different school?" He asked.

"Don't question water peasants Zuzu." Azula commented, probably only half joking.

"Their hardly peasants, Azula, Hakoda is the chief councilman of the water district." She reminded her.

"I was joking, Kyoshi." Azula said lightly.

Suki didn't look completely convinced but Ty Lee came to Azula's rescue.  
"Oh, we know Azula, don't worry." The chipper girl gave her a smile and Azula's temperature momentarily spiked.

 _Ugh._ Zuko groaned in thought.  _Being a firebender sucks_.  
You could feel every temperature change near you and that pretty much sucked when your sister had a crush on someone.

Sokka came back a moment later "She's surprisingly not owning the place." He commented as if the previous conversation never ended, and sat down next to Zuko. Only then could he see where he went off to. A few tables down the line there was a smaller table and the brown skinned girl immediately popped out in his vision next to the two pale faces sitting next to her.

She had really long wavy hair, a common thing for waterbenders, and was laughing at something the small yet buff blind girl said to her. The avatar was sitting next to her in his orange hoodie and beanie. He was pouting playfully as he glared at the waterbender.

"I thought your family didn't have any benders." Zuko said to him.

"We thought that too, but a while back, when we all visited the north we got into a fight and she tore down a whole wing at the ice palace."

Azula's eyebrows shot up, "An entire wing?"

"Yeah," Sokka confirmed between his meaty bites. "My baby sister's kinda' psycho." He joked.

Zuko wanted to say that he ,jokingly, could relate, but he knew his sister was a bit sensitive about her mental health, he shut up and took a piece of her chili cheese stick instead. Azula didn't seem to notice, she was tapping her fingers against her seat, too absorbed in thought.

The bell rang a moment later and Zuko nudged his sister to get up, they went to their elemental history class next.

-

When Zuko came back home, he got up the grand staircase and shrugged off his bag as he entered his room. He changed into a clean top and went down to the main kitchen to get some juice. Jet was suppose to come any minute now to finish (or more accurately, begin) a project they needed to hand in tomorrow.

Azula was sitting at the counter eating a snack as the doorbell rang.  
"Don't tell me that's Jet." She glowered.

"It'd be a lie." He put down his glass.

"Couldn't you have gone to his house?" She asked, already getting up, annoyance written all over her face.

"Sure, let a known firebender go to the earth district." He mocked.  
There were many conflicts between the districts, everyone went by the same laws and payed the same taxes but firebenders were still more privileged socially as this was still Fire Nation soil. Which meant the other districts in the nation were resentful. Best case scenario, they would give you the stink eye, worst. was you'd get attacked.

"I don't see the problem." Azula shot back with a playful smirk and Zuko rolled his eyes, pushing her through the door to leave the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah…" He mumbled.

"Tell me when he leaves." Azula told him as she got the staircase.  
Zuko waited till her door close and opened the front door.

"Took you long 'nough" Jet was leaning at the doorframe.

"Could've taken longer." He left the door open for him to enter and they went to living room to start on their project. There were already a bunch of papers on the coffee table with non-coherent sentences. With probably a couple hours of internet research they could get a pass.

"How many pages do you think this thing needs to be?" Zuko asked as he sat down on the leather couch.

"Where's your sister?" Jet didn't answer.

Rolling his eyes, "Wasn't last time enough?" Zuko tested, he could still see Jet's eyebrows were growing back around the edges.

"Neh man, I don't give up easy."

"Stupid." Zuko commented and opened his laptop.

"Whad'ya say?"

"I said stupid."

-

Zuko woke up in the middle of the night. He usually had nightmares, especially regarding his family, what he could've done differently, if he could just shut up and then his father wouldn’t mutilate him. But this time it wasn't a dream.

The front door shut closed. His father was back from his business trip.

-

The weekend where his father came back was always rough. This time in particular. His father was out to meet a few councilmen and would be back by evening. Zuko was the one to usually cook, but he was making lunch extra good today for Azula. It's been a while since their father was back.

"He'll leave again." He tried calming her even though to an outsider she looked normal.

"I know." She answered, her nails not ones faltering in their taps against the counter.

"We'll be fine." He tried again.

Azula now looked up to see his face, his scarred face. She didn't answer.

-

"Fuck!" Zuko cursed as he and his friends were eating at the cafeteria again.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"I forgot my glasses back home."

"I still have the spare one in my locker." Azula reminded him. She was better at hiding her thoughts at school. "Here." She gave him the key.

"Thanks," He got up, though he didn't like leaving her alone during these times, "Where's the locker?"

"The hallway next to the football field." Ty Lee answered.

"You're coming to my game tomorrow right?" Sokka asked.

"Sure," He looked at Azula's distant looking expression, "We'll both come." Anything to get out of the house while Ozai was there.

-

Zuko walked the corridors leading to the locker. Honestly he didn't really use his glasses, but today he had Mathematics and he could never see with right with the teacher's handwriting combined with the light from the windows. He also had a hearing problem but he didn't mind that one too much.

He reached the locker, opened it, found his glasses wedged between a few books, a couple of tampons and his red hoodie he thought he lost a month ago. He took that out as well and put it on.

He closed the locker as he heard a strong girlish voice coming from his right.  
"Katara you're going the wrong way."

"No, I know it was here." She ignored the blind earthbender who probably saw the entire state beneath her feet.

"Aang's waiting for you."

"I'll be there in a minute!" She shouted behind her back as she collided with Zuko's front.

He let out an "Oof" As she crashed against him and dropped her book. Zuko took a moment to organize his stance as the Waterbender mumbled a sorry and reached for her book. Which was completely fine with Zuko, he read enough mandatory novels to know the cliché.

Apparently, so has Katara as she picked up a romance novel, it looked totally worn out, probably a favorite. Zuko half smirked at that but then she got up and handed him a tampon he didn't see falling out from his hoodie.

"Uhmm, you might need this." She gave him the white and pink wrap.

Zuko stared at it, "No- That's, uh, it's my sister's." He took the tampon from her, blushing furiously as he realized she had a little smirk on her face at his stammering. He should've read enough books to know that Karma was always a bitch too.

"Yeah I figured," She laughed lightly, "Sorry about bumping in to you, I'm Katara." She looked up at him, her eyes easily took all the focus.

"Uh," He coughed, "I'm Katara-- I mean - Zuko. My name's Zuko." He finally said.

Katara quirked an eyebrow with a small smile, "If that jumper's your sister's you might wanna put it in the wash." She said, pointing at it.

"What, why?"

"Just that's it's red and it had a tampon in it so it was probably victim to a period stain…"

"What?! Ew! " He quickly shook off the stained jumper, flapping the sleeves off and shrugged it off his neck. He stopped squirming as he saw her expression, and held it by the tips of his fingers like it was a dead animal.

"I mean - I was just-! not that there's anything wrong with your female bodily functions!" He blurted out and the expression on her face changed. "Oh dear Agni." His cheeks were on fire! Did he _really_ just say that? "I'm gonna go now." He retreated with his back to the waterbender, hoodie between his fingers and rushing out the hallway to the sound of furious giggling.

_Fuck._

-

"You're doing the wash tonight." Zuko told his sister as he went upstairs.

Azula raised an eyebrow, "O-kay..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
"We're going to a game tonight." Zuko told Ozai in his study, standing perfectly still.

"What game?" He didn't look up from his papers.

"A friend's." Zuko answerd.

"Fire Nation?" His father asked.

"Mhmm." Zuko lied, if he said the friend was from the water district, he would never let them out.

"Good. Get your sister back home early. At least her grades should stay high."

"Fine." He left the study and shut the door tight.

Azula hasn't failed Ozai yet, she had most of the pressure to be the perfect child he wanted for his company and reputation. Zuko was a lost cause to him already, there was no pressure to fail if you already have.

He went to Azula's door and knocked three times to let her know it was him.

"Zuzu?" She asked from behind the door.

Zuko smiled "We leave in ten."

15 minutes later they were both in his car driving to the school stadium.

-

"I can't see shit." Zuko mumbled as he was sitting at the raised benches overlooking the field.

Ty Lee was trying to somehow stretch and extend her spine next to him "Me neither." Azula was sitting next to her, probably trying not to appreciate her view too much.

"They haven't started yet guys." Suki chided them as she was looking for someone in the crowd.

A small girl was waving at them "Suki! Over here!" Zuko heard Toph's voice a few rows down below, she bended and launched her and Aang to land beside them. The avatar landed with a gust of air, looking sorta panicked at their new company.

"Relax twinkletoes they're only a year above us."

"Shhhh!" The avatar tried to silence her to no avail, "I could've told you what's going down on the field y'know."

Toph laughed and sat next to Suki, "You don't know shit about sports twinkletoes."

Aang pouted as a response and got up in the tiny space to meet his new seat-mates.

"I'm Aang, but you probably already knew that," He scratched his hair underneath his beanie, "I don't know you three." He pointed at the rest of them.

Ty Lee will always take the opportunity to greet a potential friend, "Hi! I'm Ty Lee. This is Azula and her brother Zuko." Aang's eyes lingered on Zuko's face, so he raised his eyebrow.

"There a problem?" He asked.

"No! Not at all!" He turned away from him, "Has anyone seen Katara? Brown skin, waterbender, sorta' my height, blue eyes?" Zuko withdrew closer into his seat. He didn't see any waterbender, not at all, especially not a pretty one who handed him a tampon and saw him embarrass himself. Nope. Didn't happen.

"Sokka said something about her handing the team water bottles and stuff." Suki answered him.

"Oh." Aang's shoulders slumped and he went back to his seat. "Okay then."

"Oooh shuttup! Shuttup! They're starting!" Suki shouted though no one was talking anymore.

Zuko apparently, also didn't know shit about sports, it was honestly more entertaining seeing his friends' reactions to the game more than anything. Especially Toph's shouting as they all cheered before they could explain to her why. He filled her in where he could, she smiled and then cheered louder then all the others in response. Zuko snorted and relaxed back into his seat.

After the halftime passed (with an abundance of new snacks) the game resumed and Zuko almost hauled over himself laughing as his friends' expressions' changed from utter joy to pure horror, Sokka's team was loosing now, and badly. Sokka would've punched him in the face if he saw Zuko laughing so much, but C'mon, Sokka falling face first to the grass was a one in a lifetime experience.

Sokka got up quickly from every fall down and their group started cheering him on again. The game ended soon after and Suki lead them all the players lockers to congratulate Sokka even though his team lost.

"Sokka," Zuko started "That was the funniest shit I've seen all month." Zuko smiled at his best friend and almost clapped him on the back, but Sokka was sweaty and Zuko was clean.

He was sitting at a bench most of his gear already off, with a bucket of water next to him.  
Sokka laughed back "Dude, that was so much fun, you gotta try it sometime."

Toph laughed "I think you tried enough for all of us, Snoozles." Toph smirked, she could see the full extent of his bruises now they were both on the ground.

"Neh, your just jealous you didn't get to play in the dirt and bruise some guys yourself." He punched her in the arm.

Toph, not fazed one bit, barked out a laugh, "Damn straight".

Another brown figure entered the locker room from the back, "Sokka I found this cream thing-- oh." Katara stopped mid step. "That was quick." She grinned at them and headed towards her brother, tossing him the cream. Katara caught sight of Zuko's eyes giving him a knowing laugh and Azula shot him a glare. He hoped his temperature was normal, as he was _not_ about to explain to her what an awkward encounter he had with her.

Aang sat next to Katara on the bench as she was healing her brother with her bending. That was pretty cool, making the water glow like that. The rest of the group was chatting, letting Sokka relax.

"Thanks, Kat." He smiled at his sister.

Even though Sokka and Katara were siblings, they still looked pretty different. Sokka had been living in the Fire Nation ever since his dad moved when he was small, (Especially liking that he could wear sleeveless shirts). Katara still wore her long sleeves and still had the extra layer her body needed to withstand the cold of the south pole, she looked curvier because of it. It complemented her well. Plus she had the accent that made everything sound--

A kick at his shin from came his sister's boot.

"Ow! The fuck?" He raged as the others were momentarily laughing at his reaction.

"Zuzu." She gave him an annoyed look.

"What?"  
Zuko's temperature was pretty high now, "Oh." Yeah, stupid teenage hormones would do that to you when you look at someone like that. He ran a hand down his face and then smirked at his sister, "Y'know this usually what happens when you look at-- Agh!" Another kick to the shin.

"Damn, I hate those boots!"

Azula laughed and turned away, Zuko didn't miss the blush on her cheeks though.

A while later they travelled through the dark streets and went to a diner near the school to eat. Somehow Azula managed to set it so he was sitting next to Katara as another small revenge from before. She was laughing in her hand as Zuko grimaced at her.

Zuko liked seeing the variety of the meals on the table. He usually stuck with his spicy fire nation food but his sister and Ty Lee tried some earth kingdom wok, Suki had a thing for Water Tribe dishes ever since she started dating Sokka, Toph was eating a mildly spicy dish, Aang and Katara were eating some air nomad salad and Sokka took his usual Water Tribe meat but splashed hot sauce on it.

Once they were done they said their goodbyes (with a few more shoulder bruises) and departed, each in the own direction He watched Katara walk away chatting to Aang and her brother.

Zuko and Azula reached his car and they drove back home. Azula seemed to eye him for a bit, when he caught her sight he raised his eyebrows but she looked away. There was a smile on her face while looking through the window and Zuko didn't feel too bad himself. Their faces fell as she opened the front door to see their father sanding before them.

He eyed Zuko. "It's late."

"It's 10 pm." Zuko said, he saw Azula tense beside him.

His father raised his hand, before Zuko could stop the flinch he saw the hand was jutted in the direction of the stairs. "Room."

Zuko silently cursed himself for showing weakness but didn't argue.

"Not you Azula." His father stopped her as she followed her brother.

Zuko looked over his shoulder to see her eyes wide but otherwise she was composed. Zuko wished her luck with a nod and went upstairs. Father wanting to talk alone to Azula was never good.

He went up to his room, opened the drawer near his bed and retrieved a photo of his mother holding him as a baby. He didn't know the exact details but he knew she had to leave because of him, and that sucked ass. Zuko still felt guilty, even though it was more of a dulling ache now more then anything. His sister didn't talk to him for a years after that, she always wanted her mother's attention, much like Zuko used to look for his Father's approval. You always wanted what you didn't have.

Azula and him were practically always fighting then, with her silently blaming Zuko and taking her revenge as becoming Father's favorite child instead of him. When he was 13 and got his scar, they started talking again, Azula then realizing he was just as much of a victim as she was to their parent's faults. Zuko realized there was more to his sister then bitter talent and holding a grudge, but now Azula was stuck as favorite child of Ozai.

He placed the picture back in in his drawer, and heard faint footsteps coming up the stairs. He waited a minute and opened his door to go down the hall to his sister's room. He knocked his usual 3 knocks and waited.

"Azula?" She didn't reply.

Another moment passed and he sighed, "I'm coming in." He opened the door slowly.  
She was sitting in front of her dresser, her eyes focused on her reflection in the mirror, they weren't blinking.

Zuko took a chair and sat beside her, staring at her reflection. Tears started to form in her eyes, and Zuko just stared at her, silently waiting for her speak, or preferably calm down.

"Zuzu…" She whispered, looking at him, then her head whipped the other way as if someone called her, but of course, the room was empty. Zuko sighed inwardly, he hated he couldn't do anything to help her with that. It always got worse with Ozai around. Her eyes searched for another minute and crumbled up when she couldn't see the figure who spoke. Her lip was trembling and she was now staring at her own reflection.

Zuko moved his hand to place it on her shoulder but before he could make contact, a blue flame sparked in his vision with a crash of glass coming the next moment. He jumped back in surprise to see Azula's bloodied fist and stained mirror shards at the carpet below her feet. She was all crying out now.

Zuko held her.

-

Ozai left the next morning. He and his sister both woke up at dawn like usual, and got ready for school. Azula's hand was wrapped in a bandage he put on her after he treated the wound as much as he could last night. She stared at it as if seeing it for the first time and gave her brother a short smile before leaving. She was waiting by the car by the time he exited the house.

Zuko started the car. _It's a new day,_ he told himself.  
Which was a total cliché, but Zuko would happily use one right about now.

-

When they arrived at school he saw Suki and Katara talking with Toph and Ty Lee. Azula went to join them and Zuko followed suit, hoping they weren't talking about any bodily functions, male or female.

"The dueling tournament is in a few days." Suki was practically glowing at the sight of a new challenge. She looked at him and his sister as they walked to them. "Maybe this time I'll be able to beat you Zuko." She grinned at him. Suki was a worthy opponent, but smirked and mumbled a "Right." in response.

"Boys and girls participate together?" Katara asked the group, she was still pretty new to the school. The tournament was mandatory as a part of your grade for the year.

"Yeah Sugar queen, it's pretty fun." Toph had told her. Zuko huffed out a laugh in response to the nickname, which Katara didn't miss.

"Well," She started, looking slightly offended, "It's just that when I studied in the north we were always separated, I didn't know you could duel with boys."

"That's dumb." Azula said, "Nothing will guarantee you will always fight against your own gender." She pointed out.

"That's exactly what I told them!" Katara exclaimed with a grin, then stopped a moment looking at Azula's hand. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Ty Lee caught sight of her gaze and probably already figured out half the story, she sometimes came over to hang out with Azula, they probably talked a bit about… Yeah. "Hey Katara aren't you a healer?" She asked.

"I'm still learning but yeah." She bended some water from the small bottle she had tied to the waistband of her blue shorts. _Huh_. The warm weather probably got to her. Not that he cared.

Ty Lee unwrapped the bandages around Azula's hand, ignoring her protests.

"Wow," Katara stared, "I've never seen a wound treated more poorly." She told as she placed the water-gloved hand on top of Azula's.

Zuko crossed his arms, offended.

Suki stared at glowing water "We'll probably all come to you after the duels." She joked.

Katara laughed as she still worked on the hand "Maybe my healing instructor would give me extra credit for that."

"I'll be sure to beat up 'em a little extra then." Toph smirked, and they laughed.

The bell came a few minutes of more chatting later, before they all departed he stopped Katara with a tug of her sleeve.

"Hm?" She asked as she turned around to stare up at him.

He momentarily forgot what he was about to say, staring at her eyes. He really needed to control his stupid fucking hormones. He composed his thoughts a moment later and began to speak.

"Uhm, Azula probably won't say it but thanks. For the heal."

Katara looked surprised for a moment, Zuko noticed her lips opening the slightest bit in a 'o' shape. She smiled a moment later. "You're both welcome then." She waved him slightly as she walked down the hall.

He absentmindedly stared after her for a bit, then he saw someone from his class giving him a look.

"What?" Zuko's eyebrows were practically connecting as he stared at the pale boy next to him.

He stomped away to class when he didn't get an answer.

-

A few days later, Sokka came over after school, the tournament was tomorrow and him and Zuko were using the training gardens at his home to get some practice with hand-to-hand combat. The tournament involved benders and non-benders both fighting together with their abilities (with strict rules), but Zuko needed to brush up on his hand-to-hand, Sokka was perfect for that.

Sokka swept a leg to knock him over but Zuko jumped at the last minute, landing steady on his feet and pushed Sokka shoulder lightly as he got up in another fighting stance, signaling Zuko's win.

"You're getting better." Sokka complimented, a bit sweaty.

"Thanks." Zuko panted lightly and threw his partner a small towel from the bench near them.

Sokka caught it and opened his water bottle. He gulped and then turned to Zuko again.  
"Hey, you're friends with Jet right?" He asked.

Zuko raised his eyebrow in curiosity, "Define friends." He answered.

Sokka scoffed, "You talk to him more then I do yeah?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm just a bit worried I guess." He sat on the bench, "I mean, I know he's a creep to Azula sometimes, and I never really gave it a second thought but now I have a sister here too," He admitted, "It doesn't help that his house is next to ours."

"Isn't your sister like a really good bender or something?" Zuko knew Sokka's point, but Katara looked like someone who could handle herself.

"Yeah…" Sokka still looked worried.

"What?" Zuko threw the towel over the bench, it was putting Zuko on edge seeing Sokka like this. He rarely expressed his worry for someone, usually it was protective anger.

Sokka looked up at him, and Zuko crossed his arms to let him know he wasn't gonna let him off so easily.

"Fine. He took her out yesterday night," Sokka looked disgusted.

"Oh?" Zuko managed to let out.

"Yeah! and she was all oogly heart eyes when he came to pick her up. But when she came back she had tears, then she slammed the door to her room and talked to Toph and Suki on the phone for a couple hours." He scratched his eyebrow, "I mean, she was laughing by the end of the conversation but they still wouldn't tell me what happened."

"Well," Zuko's shoulders slightly relaxed, "It seems like it all worked out Sokka."

"Jet never touched Azula right?" He asked suddenly, and Zuko was a bit surprised.

"Uh, no." He answered, Azula wouldn't let him get that close, she didn't even like guys that way, but that wasn't his to say.

Sokka finally relaxed a bit, and smiled "Kay, thanks man."

"Just another one of those time's Jet's dick causes trouble." Zuko tried to lighten the mood and Sokka cackled.

Sokka agreed, "Yeah, he should keep it in his pants. With Suki--"

Zuko shot a fireball which Sokka quickly dodged, "Agni, no." And Sokka laughed.

"Round two then." He launched at him.

-

Zuko sat heavily next to his sister at the bench near the training grounds, she handed him a water bottle and towel as he could see the next round of opponents of the dueling tournament.

"Suki managed to cut fewer hairs this time." She lifted a few strands of his fringe and congratulated jokingly. He muttered a sarcastic thanks, feeling a bit guilty. He did accidently burn her hand though when her fan slipped too close to his face, so she was sent to the nurse's office.

"Katara went up yet?" He asked.

Azula raised her eyebrow in questioning, a habit they both shared. "You've been quite inquisitive about her lately." She informed him matter-of-factly.

"She did heal your hand." Zuko defended a bit too quickly. The hand looked completely fine but the nurse still didn't wanna risk it so she banned her from participating in the tournament.

"Mhhemm" Azula sounded completely unimpressed.

Zuko rolled his eyes, fighting a blush, Azula laughed at his attempt.

"Just admit it Zuzu." She smirked.

"Admit what?" He growled.

"That you have a crush on her, obviously."

Zuko rolled his eyes once again, it took a bit more effort this time as the heat on his cheeks was obviously not helping him.  
"I don't.

"Oh, Zuzu," She cooed playfully, "It's ok if you wanna hug or kiss her it's completely normal for a boy your age--"

"Agni! Azula shut up!" He squeaked an octave higher then his usual tone, frustratingly proving her point. He took a deep breath as she kept laughing. "Like you're any better." He shot back.

Azula laughed again, "At least I don't hide it from my own brother." She grinned.

Zuko ran a hand down his face. Ugh.  
"Give it a rest Azula, she went out with Jet on a date anyway."

"What?" Azula looked disgusted, "Ew, I thought she was better then that." She said as if to scold a choice he made. Azula kept talking before he could even reply "It was bad right? Wait, ho would you even know? That's not something you just tell you brother's best friend." She looked even more inquisitive.

Zuko shook off a few hairs irritating his bad eye, "Yeah I heard it went shitty, and relax I ain't a stalker, Sokka told me." He answered, mildly pissed.

Azula still didn't look completely pleased, "Fine. Well I'm rooting for you brother." She shoved his shoulder with a smirk. Zuko rolled his eyes but he couldn't keep his smile even though Azula was probably half joking, he stopped when something caught Azula's eyes making her laugh again. "Though I think you might have some competition."

Zuko shifted his glance to see Aang holding Katara by the shoulders, he was a bit taller then her and was wishing her luck as it was her turn to duel. Aang blushed as she laughed at something he said.

Great, he was up against the fucking _Avatar_.

Wait! No he wasn't! There was no competition! Ugh! He seethed at Azula, practically blaming her for all of this.

She laughed and placed her chin on her good hand, "Isn't this fun?"

-

Katara completely _annihilated_ Jet on the grounds. Zuko heard that Jet pulled some strings to duel against Katara and it completely bit him in the ass. He barely made a move to shift his stance, then his foot got stuck in a piece of ice and after a moment, was completely incased in it. The match was over in the less then a minute.

Katara put both her hands on her hips, smirking as she jutted one out, "That's for yesterday." She said as one of the firebender teachers were melting the ice, and walked away. Toph gave her a fist bump yelling "Yass Sugar Queen!" as she went to the benches. Suki and Ty Lee congratulating her from behind them. Ty Lee was in the next round and Azula perked up a bit in her seat, temperature rising as Ty Lee smiled and waved her way as she entered the arena.

"Oh shut up." She shoved him again.

Zuko snorted at his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

  
The tournament ended and Zuko was now with Sokka and Aang in the locker room cleaning and changing clothes before they went home for the day.

"How'd it go Sokka?" Aang asked him as took out a clean shirt from his locker.

Sokka sniffed the shirt he was holding before deciding it was acceptable, "Fun, though Jin was tough, she kept moving the earth whenever I moved." He said as he head popped out from the shirt. "I still can't believe they let you participate Aang."

"Avatar shmatavar," he joked stretching his muscles over his head and putting a beanie over his hair, "I still need training."

"True that," Sokka grabbed his deodorant "Think fast!" He chucked it at him.

"Woah!" The Avatar air bended it away from him hitting Sumin in the head.

Sumin looked like he was ready to throw an entire boulder at them, "What the fuck man?"  
His shoulder length hair still wasn't dry and it looked weird when he rubbed the sore spot.

"Sorry! Sokka threw it at me!" Aang exclaimed, Zuko chuckled at his sudden nervousness, for a guy who could bend all elements and most likely win, he sure was nervous when it came to conflict.

"So did not!" Sokka laughed at Aang, he clearly didn't mind Sumin's potential head injury.

"Oh hey Sokka," Sumin turned around now completely from his group, "That was your sister who beat Jet right? I didn't know she was a bender."

Zuko shut his locker.

"Yeah," Sokka picked up his deodorant from where it landed from his head, "What’s it to you?"

Sumin twitched his arms "Chill man, was just asking." Another half dressed dude from his group scoffed, "C'mon, the entire school knows you wanna fuck her."

"What?!" Sumin whipped around to face him.

"I mean, at least half the school wants to at least." The bushy eyebrows guy shrugged. 

"I have a girlfriend Zho!"

"That's my sister you fucker!" Sokka almost threw the deodorant at Zho before Aang bended the air around stomach middle to drag him back.

"Sokka chillout!" Aang struggled.

Zuko placed himself between the two, T-shirt still in hand, trying to block Zho's face, "C'mon Sokka, it's not worth it." He said as calmly as he could.

"No!" Sokka raged, "I'm tired of this fucking school acting like she's some exotic beast!" He shouted and Zuko's eyebrows twitched up. "Yeah I get it! She looks different! She has brown skin! So what? I do too!"

"But you've lived here since forever, you don't even have an accent anymore," Zuko scowled at Zho, who apparently, being a dick wasn't enough and had zero survival skills, "She's practically a foreigner." That did it.

Zuko stepped aside narrowly missing Sokka's fist as it slammed against Zho's nose who yelled out a pericing cry. Sokka's punches were no joke.

Zho fell to the ground clutching his bloody nose in both hands and shivering in pain. Aang finally managed to pull Sokka back and push him to the doors. Zuko lingerd for a minute, as Sumin helped Zho up but told him he totally deserved it. Zuko tried a grin as he left, he sure did.

-

Looking back, if Zuko didn't have a crowd he would probably punch Zho too, so he didn't scold him much like Aang did outside the building. He sorta tuned out from their argument as he noticed the girls were coming back from their side of the building. He saw Azula chatting with Ty Lee about something that made her smile, then he caught sight of Katara and she immediately blushed at him. Only then did he realize he was still shirtless and quickly (but not too quickly) put his graphic T-shirt on. He tried not to take too much pleasure as she still blushed when they arrived beside them.

"What happened? She asked them as she saw Aang's frustrated expression and Sokka's messed up hair, he didn't have time to put it in his usual wolf-tail before it caught Aang's wind.

"Nothing." Sokka kicked himself off the wall and walked beside her to put his arm around her shoulders.

Katara shrugged it off, "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"There was a fight at the lockers." Zuko supplied, potentially avoiding another fight.

Her face fell, and various expressions came their group, ranging from alarmed to amused.  
"Is anyone hurt?" Katara asked, the water in her bending bottle already moving.

"No Kat, we're fine I promise." Sokka just looked tired as the sun was starting to set over them. Evening was coming sooner lately. "Let just go home Ok?"

Katara looked skeptical but let him lead the way back home, muttering "If you say so."

They said their goodbyes and Azula came up to him with a grin. "I asked Ty Lee if she wanted to go to a movie,"

Zuko's perked up, "Wait. Did you use the word date?" He tested quietly as Ty Lee was still near.

"Yeah finally!" Ty Lee said a few steps away from Azula's back.

Zuko held a chuckle as he looked at her and then turned to his flustered sister.

"I'll be back later Kay?"

Zuko nodded "Have fun."

As he drove back home Zuko didn't know if to feel glad or jealous that his sister was going on a date with her crush. It was a mixture of both by the time he got home.

-

The weekend came but luckily their father didn't come home this time. Zuko was on his phone in the living room hearing the taps of rain in the dark as Azula barged in the room, asking what the hell he was doing.

"Uhm, sitting?" He replied.

Azula rolled her eyes and hoisted her brother off the couch.  
"Get out! Ty Lee's coming any moment now and I can't have you here disturbing us."

"Disturbing you?" He pocketed his phone while his sister tried to push him out the door "What do you plan on doing exactly?" He asked amused.

"Nothing." Azula said sharply as she moved him away the couch.

Zuko raised his eyebrow, easily resisting with his greater height, "Nothing _I_ wouldn't do I hope." He teased.

"What? Like _get some?_ " Azula shot back and gave him one final push.

"Eww!" Zuko's face scrunched up, "Don't tell me that's you'll be doing here." He lost his focus and let himself be pushed to the door.

Azula rolled her eyes again, "Don't be ridiculous brother, this is only our third date." She said as she managed to open the door while pushing him out to the rain.

"Where the hell am I suppose to go?"

"Bye Zuko!" She shut the door.

The water drops were steaming as they touched Zuko's scowling face. He was so getting her back for this, at least he had his jacket on. He walked down the street and opened his phone texting Sokka.

_Zuko: Sokka I'm coming over be decent_

He pocketed his phone and went to the bus station, he forgot his keys back home. He waited about five minutes but Sokka didn't reply and the bus already came. The bus driver gave him a questioning look, not expecting a pale guy with a burn scar to take a bus to the water district. Zuko payed with the little change he had in his jeans and sat at the back of the bus.

As the bus went on more people started to glare at him and he thanked Agni when finally his station came so he could quickly get off. He walked down the street and avoided anyone who glanced at him. Finally he was by the corner of Sokka's house and he finally got a text from him. He opened his phone and rang the bell as he read it.

_Sokka: Sry Bro, I'm with Suki tonight_

Zuko stared at his phone then raged typed.

_Zuko: You couldn't have said that before??_

_Sokka:_ _Lmao_  
_My dad hates random visitors_  
_Good luck_

Zuko scowled at his phone as he heard shuffling from behind the door, great.  
He pocketed his phone and hoped it wasn't Hakoda who was the fucking head of the district that was about to open the door.

The door opened and Zuko slumped at the man in front of him. Hope was a dick.

"Do I know you?" Hakoda asked, he looked pretty annoyed.

Zuko shifted his weight, "Uh, yeah I came over a few times… I'm Zuko."  
Zuko noticed Hakoda had a similar accent to Katara's more then Zuko's.

Another face popped behind Hakoda, "Zuko?" Katara asked incredulously.

"Zuko?" Hakoda repeated.

"Yeah." That was his name dammit. He started to get annoyed, he was still in the rain for crying out loud.

"Oh Tampon Boy!" Hakoda let out a low laugh and Zuko's cheeks were heating up from embarrassment.  
He couldn't remember him visiting multiple times but could remember a story of him holding a tampon?

Katara glared at her father. "You're not suppose to eavesdrop on conversations, Dad."

"I can't help it if you and Toph were giggling about it all night."

Ugh.  
Perfect, the story spread out.

"Can I come in?" Zuko grimaced.  
Did they have their fair share of laughing at him yet?

Hakoda calmed his laughter "Sure." He opened the door for him to enter and was immediately welcomed by warm, orange lights and a fire cackling in the living room. The house was not by any means big, but it looked really homey.

"Katara." Hakoda called and with a flick of her wrist all the water Zuko gathered on his trip was splashed outside the door. Zuko shivered a bit from the sudden motion on his body.

"Oh, sorry." Katara apologized "I always forget to warn on the first time." She smiled shyly at him and only then did he realize he was at the house of (what Azula called-) his crush. Zuko mumbled "It's fine…" as he hid his face from her view and Hakoda called for them to be good as he went to his room upstairs.

"Sure Dad." She said automatically as she stared at her father ascending the stairs.  
Zuko blushed even harder as she saw what she was wearing. She was in a giant hoodie with sweats full of bunny heads. It was … insanely adorable.

Katara caught his gaze and blushed herself. Great, now he made awkward it, like it wasn't enough already.

"You do know that Sokka's not here, right?" She tucked a hair behind her ear.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, he texted me just before I rang."

Katara huffed a laugh in response, going to the fridge in their open concept space and grabbing a milk carton. "Seems like Karma doesn't like you." She looked more comfortable now.

Zuko sighed, "You have no idea." And Katara halted for a millisecond as she lay a small pot on the stove, filling it with milk. "I mean, not that your company's not great or something-"

Katara gave him an amused look over her shoulder, suppressing a laugh.

He sighed again, "I'm gonna shut up now."

Katara laughed in response, "You just keep on blabbering words."

"Yeah, sorry." He took a chair by the counter and sat. He deserved at least that.

"Don't be, it's cute." She opened the stove on a low flame.

And Zuko has probably never been more happily surprised, even though the stupid blush that wouldn't go away could go fuck off.

"So, how'd you get here?" She asked and opened a cupboard above her head.

"Bus and a little walk." He answered shortly.

Katara stepped back with two mugs, "Alone?"

He nodded in response.

"What are you crazy?" She put the mugs down on the counter, "People are really fickle here with firebenders, especially at the end of the week where all they wanna do is rest."

He shrugged "Azula kicked me out." He accepted the milk she poured in his mug with a thanks.

"That doesn't sound too good." She sipped hers.

"She's with Ty Lee doing… something."

Katara laughed in response, "At least their having fun, when I was training up north they wouldn't even hear about two girls dating."

Zuko's eyebrows scrunched up, "That sounds primiti-" He stopped himself too late. He was a guest in her house dammit.

"You can say primitive. It really is." Katara took another sip, leaving a faint white lining above her full lips. "But you're right, I don't like hearing it from other people." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sorry." He quirked a shy smile.

"It's ok, Zuko." She smiled at him, he really liked it when she said his name.

_Ugh._

"So what do you wanna do until the rain lifts up?" She asked.

"I have no clue." Zuko really wasn't the socially innovative kind of guy.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

-

Katara flicked through the options on the screen above the fire place, "So what genre do you like?" She flicked some more, "Action, comedy, romance, sci-fi?"

"I don't mind." He sat a respectable amount away from her on the comfy couch. She was still close though, he could smell something fruity coming from her hair.

Katara glared at him, "Oh c'mon I'm not gonna let you get bored here, just pick a genre."

"I really don't mind." Zuko looked at her. "Honestly."

Katara pouted, scrunching her eyebrows in thought. "Okay, comedy it is then."

Zuko huffed without noticing.

"Aha!" She pointed a finger at him, "Okay so not comedy, maybe action?"

"What?" Zuko laughed "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't need to." She laughed. "So? Action?"

Zuko felt his back relax a bit more into the cushions, he did like a few action movies, "Aren't you more into romance?" he asked instead.

"Wha- how did you- oh the book I dropped." The temperature on her cheeks rose a bit, Zuko could easily feel it. "Well yeah but that might not be your thing. So, once again. Action?" She waved the remote.

"How about both?"

"Sounds good to me." She flicked through the screen until they found one that came out not too long ago.

It was a story about an earthbender couple named Oma and Shu, they were apparently in love (Even though they met for like a day, which he totally pointed out to Katara.) And while the action was decent it was completely lacking when it came to the choreography of people who weren’t earth benders. (Which Katara didn't shy away from telling him).

They ended up finding way more flaws than what the movie actually had, picking on the smallest things. How their love was just so strong after a only week they would just die for each other, or how one of the warrior's would have broken his leg if he landed like that in real life. It grew more ridiculous by the second.

"Oh _please_ ," Zuko exclaimed, "No dude who has enough self respect would go for that kind of shave." Katara's was beginning to ache from laughing as her arm leaned against Zuko's.

The screen was paused on an actor's face in the middle of yelling, the guy had sideburns reaching all the way to the edges of his jaw and were spiked dramatically outwards as if two horns grew out from his cheeks.

He watched his couch-mate in amusement, and a bit of pride that he made her laugh like that. He wanted to scorch the memory in his mind. Her laugh was making _him_ laugh.

The ending credits came soon after and Zuko was still holding half a grin. Only after Katara got up to stretch (which he looked away from) he noticed the rain stopped outside. Quickly he looked at the dying battery in his phone and checked the time. It was nearing 1 am.

_How long was that damn movie?_

Zuko got up from the couch, he didn't even feel stiff, "I need to get going…" He told Katara, Azula probably wasn't that worried about his absence (or she might even be silently thanking him, who the fuck knows?) But busses didn't run that long, even on weekends.

"Oh…" Katara looked a tad disappointed. Zuko felt something in his chest flutter (because of course he fucking did) when she looked at him like that. Zuko needed to fucking chill it down.

"Yeah…" He muttered, making his way to the front door from the living room. He stopped when he realized Katara was about to follow him out. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Walking you out to the station. What else?" Katara opened the door for them, still in her hoodie and sweats.

"I know my way." Zuko thought aloud.

Katara was already out o the pavement, hands on her hips, "I'm not letting you walk here alone when it's dark." She started towards the direction he came from at the beginning of the evening, a skip in her step.

Zuko chuckled, eventually following her into the cold night.

"What?" She eyed him.

Zuko raised his body temperature a bit (this time on purpose, thank Agni) "It's the middle of the night and you're acting like the sun just rose up." He pointed her energetic steps.

Katara laughed "What are you talking about? I'm a total mess in the morning." She admitted with a chuckle, "Night's the best time to be awake." She said as they reached the bus station.

"For a waterbender, yeah..." He muttered.

There walked in silence a bit longer and before he could stress if it was awkward or not, Katara stared at him and as if on que, the bus arrived coming to a stop next to them. The bus door opened, it was the same driver from before.

"Bye Zuko." She smiled and gave him and little wave as he got in, staring at her and giving her one of his own smiles. The driver's hostility from before seemed to disappear at that, and gave Zuko a nod as he payed with the remaining change in his pockets.

The driver closed the doors and Zuko went to the back of the empty bus, staring at Katara as she walked down the path to her house. He sat down when he could only see a dot in the view.

Zuko sighed, half amazed half frustrated.  
He had it fucking _bad_.

-

"Where in Agni's name were you?" Azula glared at him, her arms crossed like a disappointed parent, as he tried to entered his home about half an hour later. Ty Lee left already.

"Nowhere." He answered. Not needing to give her more ammo as she already knew where, when his temperature rose. On the way back he already figured how his time with Katara was gonna mess up his head. It was already the easiest thing he could think about.

Azula narrowed her eyes "Your temperature's rising, brother."

"I'm tired Azula." He went towards the staircase. He was honestly exhausted, now that the Adrenalin from being around his "crush" disappeared.

Azula grumbled a response and knew this was so not the end of it as he crashed on his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember seeing Zhao for the fist time in the show and was like wtf, about his shave so yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Zuko managed to avoid Azula the rest of the weekend, it was harder to avoid her at school apparently.

"Okay, spit it out, where were you?" she asked, blocking his way to the rest of the corridor.

Zuko rolled his eyes "Why does it even matter?"

"Because you're hiding it so much." Se glared at him.

He groaned in response, giving up "I was at Katara's house."

Azula smirked "Oh brother, say no more."

Zuko was half fuming, "Shut up Azula, nothing happened."

"What a pity huh?" She teased.

He looked away, staring down a different hall to see Sokka rage stomping his way a finger pointed at Zuko's face. "Dude!"

Azula scoffed and was about to leave when Zuko grabbed her wrist to stay, if he was going down she was coming with him. In her surprise, she unknowingly obeyed.

"You were with my sister in the middle of the night watching a _chick fling_?!" He roared and some people in the hallway stopped to stare at them.

Fuck.   
Wait.  
"What?! Sokka it wasn't even a chick fling!" He matched his rage, barely noticing his temperature rising, from rage or embarrassment? Probably both. He saw someone whispering to someone else in the edge of his sight, that just put him more on edge.

"Well-!" Sokka seemed momentarily surprised, "I don't care!" He pointed his finger again at Zuko, but it looked more comical then serious now.

"I wouldn't have even gone there if you had just texted me back anyway." Zuko said, a bit more calmly this time.

Sokka looked half convinced, but still not ready to let go of his anger just yet "I still don't like it!"

He noticed Azula rolling her eyes and taking the smallest step forward, already asserting dominance. "Relax Water-Boy, we had a fight at home and I kicked him out, so he went to your place." She looked half bored but Zuko knew it was a well trained act.

He couldn't mask his surprise, Azula was defending him, and not only that but taking the blame too. That really hit him, he was the one to always take the hit for her, at least when it came to their father. Zuko almost smiled from the gesture, but well, she _did_ kick him out. He wasn't surprised to hear that the reason was a fight, rather than to spend time with Ty Lee.

Sokka knew he couldn't justify his anger anymore, which was good since more people started to listen in their conversation. Zuko didn't know what was worse, the possibility of Sokka thinking he had a thing for Katara, or the entire fucking school thinking it.

"Ugh!" Sokka groaned in defeat, "Fine." He slumped.   
Azula looked pleased with herself, because of course, and Zuko took the moment to realize just how much stress Sokka was putting himself through about his sister. Sokka mumbled a "Sorry.".

"S'Okay." Zuko said, still a bit of leftover anger in him, but that would pass soon. He couldn't honestly be mad at his best friend, not when Zuko did actually have a small (very small!) thing for Katara (ugh, who was he kidding? It was at least a medium thing by now).

Azula crossed her arms "You should apologize to Katara too." She stated. Zuko looked at her, was she really try to test the situation even further.

Sokka was about to mumble a response when Azula's dominance stopped him "Don't you think it's wrong that the entire school is now thinking what you were just thinking a moment ago?" She scrutinized him, and honestly Zuko was impressed, not with how she was dealing with this (because she knew how to make things go her way), but the fact that she was doing it for Katara.

The Water-Boy half stammered, but no one could win against Azula, he mumbled an "Okay…" and went the direction he came from his back still slumped.

Zuko turned to his sister a moment later. "Thanks." It didn't convey the amount of appreciation he felt towards her at the moment, but it was still something.

She shrugged, still staring after Sokka's back, "I said I'll be rooting for you brother," She turned her head, looking up at him "And not just in this." She stepped away walking down the corridor Sokka went through, not looking at him.

She disappeared and Zuko gave a small smile. He decided he'll look up how to treat another hand injury. Just in case he needed it.

-

A few days later (and after a session with Katara talking about how to treat said injuries) he was sitting in the cafeteria with his group of friends, now joined by Toph and Aang discussing random things. How the new month is gonna be tough with tests coming up, how the Water Tribes food is really lacking in taste lately and how it was Katara's birthday soon.

"Wait," Zuko interrupted Toph, " _Birthday?_ " She didn't say anything about one when they were talking.

She rolled her eyes "Yes she was born Zuko."

Suki giggled next to her and turned to Sokka "She has one soon after yours right?," She asked "Just different years."

"Yeah," he answered in between bites, "It's summer still in the south pole so kids are usually born more then." He explained.

"We should do something! For the both of you." Ty Lee stole a piece from Azula's meal.

"Yeah." Azula chipped in.

"A party?" Aang suggested before plucking a mushroom in his mouth.

Sokka looked uncomfortable "I don't know guys," he surprisingly said, "It's her first Bday away from the south, I don't know how she'll take it." He confided, "Although I wouldn't mind some more presents."

Suki slapped his shoulder as Aang plucked another mushroom in his mouth, "I'll hint at it and see her reaction, I bet she'll like it." He said grinning.

"A party?" A new voice reached their ears, Jet's smirk giving him away.

Toph and Suki glared at him, "You're not invited." they said as one.

"That's fine." He had both hands in his jacket and left without another word.

"Creep." Azula provided.

Zuko kept glaring at him as the others continued their conversation on the upcoming tests.

-

A few days later and Zuko was handing in the math test he tried to study hard for. The teacher with the permanent crease in his forehead stared at him, not expecting him to finish so soon. Zuko just waited until he gave a dismissive nod, he was going to fail anyway (And probably the guy sitting next to him, if his glances were anything to go by).

Mr. Crease finally nodded and Zuko walked out. He probably needed new glasses, the pair he was wearing was hurting his head and he still couldn't see very sharp. After school he went with Sokka and Suki to the mall to try and find a present for Katara (and see what Sokka himself was fawning about).

Sokka was practically an easy find, a new video game came out and it was the first thing he rushed to once the entered the mall. Zuko bought him the game while Suki dragged him away from the counter. The game was expensive but his dad just put money in his kids accounts each month, way more then what they actually needed (even if the lived alone and had to fend for themselves most of the time). Plus, it was a good investment since Sokka was going to play it with him anyway once he came over.

A present for Katara was trickier, even for Sokka.

"What are you getting her?" Sokka asked Suki as Zuko was staring at a jewelry shop. He could definitely afford it, but wasn't that something you got for your girlfriend? Was it even something you got for a friend? Did Katara even like jewelry? Zuko shook his head in frustration.

"It's a secret." Suki answered.

"How come?" Zuko asked, he was a dead end himself. Zuko didn't really know what to get for girls on their birthday, his sister and him didn't really buy each other presents, there was just excess teasing and probably a cake Zuko always made for them.

Suki had a skip in her step "Because I said so, your just going to have to wait."

"No fair." Sokka commented.

"You should know what to get her, you're her brother!" Suki reminded him.

Zuko scoffed, "That does nothing to help."

"Yeah" Sokka agreed, "And what the hell could I buy her now that she lives here? It was easy back when she was at the south, they didn't have a whole bunch of things, but she could just go get something herself if she really wanted it."

"That's the point of a present Sokka, you get it _for_ her."

"But get _what_?" Sokka exclaimed.

Suki groaned "Okay never mind that." She waved her hand dismissively, "Maybe get her something for her to do at the party?"

"That doesn't help, can't I just be added to your present?"

"Oh, trust me you don't want to." She laughed as they continued to scour the mall.

-

Zuko got back and he still couldn't find a present, the next day he set it upon himself to talk to her in order to figure at least a direction out. He checked her homeroom since she wasn't at lunch and set out.

"Hi." He had his hands in the pockets of his trousers as she looked up from her biology notebook, her hair a bit ruffled from where she rested it on her hand.

"Oh, Hey Zuko." She smiled, they same one she had when he got on the bus. Ugh. If Zuko had a plan on what to actually say to her he would have blacked out, but Aang appeared for the rescue.

"Hi Zuko!" He gave a small nod to the taller boy, "Katara, Toph me and a few other benders are gonna go to the gym to train, you wanna come?"

Okay maybe it wasn't a rescue if she was going to leave, but Katara shook her head nonetheless.   
"I need to finish these notes before I forget Aang."

"Are you sure?" He looked worried.

Katara didn't seem surprised or annoyed like Zuko expected, "Yes Aang, go, tell me who wins." She smiled, and _damn_ Zuko wanted that smile to be directed at him.

Aang seemed to hesitate for a moment but Toph was already bending a few tiny rocks at him in annoyance, so he left waving her, still looking a tad worried.

"Did you need anything Zuko?" She asked.

He took a moment momentarily staring at her eyes, honestly they were so big and memorizing, was he the only one seeing this? Like, how did everyone in class mange to concentrate with them around? A few faces next to their table told him they didn't, some were openly staring at her. Honestly, Sokka was right.

It made him question if he was any better then the ones staring at her, he was doing it too but just speaking at the same time. Could he really blame them for something he did himself?

She shifted when he didn't respond.

Right, remember the speak part.  
"Well…" _blackoutblackoutblackout_ "Not really, just wanted to check up I guess."

Katara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Thanks." She gave a small smile, "Oh!" She dug something out of her pocket. "I forget to give you these." It was a few shekels worth of coins, "You forgot that at my place." She handed him the coins and Zuko was struck by how smooth and cool they were.

He looked at the coins in his hand, "You can keep them, y'know."

Katara shook her head, "I don't take money I didn't earn."

Zuko decided to pocket them, "You work?" he asked.

"Sometimes," She answered, "At the fire training gym, I help the medics there sometimes."

Zuko made a mental note to check out this gym, "Why not work at a water one?" He asked, pleased with himself that he was in a conversation with her.

"I won't learn anything new there, all I did at the poles was train with waterbenders and non benders, I could use the experience with my opposite element."

"Wanna train together?" He blurted out before he could really think of it. Which might have been a blessing since he was surely going to dismiss the idea in the future from nervousness anyway.

The impossible happened - Katara widened her eyes even more and she nodded her head in agreement, "Sure! You're actually willing to do that?"

"Yeah why not?" He blushed, his mind could probably come up with at least a dozen different reasons but fuck that, she said yes!

Katara looked like she was about to answer herself but the hip where her bending water was tied to got tugged up splashing water over her with the weak cap it had, Zuko didn't miss the movement and was blushing at what the motion could mean in a different situation.

"Hey!" Katara turned her head to a guy sitting on a table at the other side of the class.   
He had skin a few shades lighter than hers and was smirking with his hand facing the ceiling in what looked like a small bending pose. His friend placed a hand on his shoulder a moment later, a firebender by the look of some healing burns he had on them.

"Cut it out Nakku, that's her personal water."

Zuko clenched his fists.

A girl with a dark high ponytail turned to face Nakku "Stop harrasing her, you've done enough." She scolded him.

Zuko was starting to catch his rage. _What the fuck? This was common?_

Nakku laughed at her, "You're defending her when she's tryna steal your man?"

Katara took a step forward, "I'm not stealing anyone!" She bended the water out of her clothes as she spoke, but didn't put it back in her bottle.

"My "man"- " The girl made air quotes, "Is a She so shut the fuck up, nobody's impressed with your stupid tricks." She folded her arms.

"I beg to differ, Katara herself got all wet from it." He smirked and everyone knew in what connotation he said those words.

"Argh!" Katara threw the water at his face and rage stomped out of the classroom, a blush deep on her cheeks.

Zuko found himself silently walking to Nakku who was bending the water out of his face, and towering over him like a tall shadow. "You do that again," His voice got a shade darker, "I will personally burn the shit out of you." He threatened. They were so close and Zuko huffed out two flares from his nose to prove his point. Nakku flinched back momentarily and Zuko smirked the way Azula does perfectly. He headed for the door a moment later.

"One chick fling and suddenly you're a possessive fucking asshat?"

Zuko was by the door, holding the entrance to keep him steady. "Better then a horny desperate shit." He shot back and left the class. He could hear the ponytail girl laughing as he went on.

-

"Katara?" He went through the school halls, he couldn't find her anywhere and the bell was gonna ring any moment now. He checked the corridors near her homeroom, the training arena Aang and Top went to, his and Sokka's homeroom, the football ground, the bio lab, anywhere!

As he searched, he was a bit surprised with how he threatened that dick. Sure he threatened Azula and Sokka all the time when they annoyed him, but he never actually _meant_ it. Azula would probably roll her eyes at the whole situation, saying he overreacted (but silently respecting him) and Sokka would totally lose his shit that this thing even happened in the first place. Did he even know this was common?

The bell rang.

He kicked one of the lower lockers in the corridor as other classmates were getting inside class, hoping that somehow it was Nakku's. He turned another corner and the halls were pretty much empty now that teachers were coming. He didn't even bother heading to his own class, who even gave a fuck about History when Katara was distressed in the present?

He rounded another corner, stress starting to build up, and not only from not finding her. What if Nakku was him in a different life? Zuko did like looking at Katara, and talking with her, and when their met some happy creature would jump in his stomach, and when she smiled it was like there was no bad. Not even Ozai. No Ozai for anyone.

Okay maybe that makes it different, but Zuko still couldn't be 100% sure.  
What would Azula say?   
_Stop overreacting Zuzu, they think with their dicks._  
 _Well, for you I bet it's that too but also your heart so shut up._

Sokka would just get all pissy. _Rightfully?_

Zuko sighed in frustration and immediately stopped in his tracks as the same girl he's been searching for exited the girls bathroom in front of him. Her eyes were puffy, hair hastily tidy, like she just sorted it out and was she clutching in her hand a couple of tissues.

"Katara?" He took a few shy steps forward, completely facing her now.

She held herself as nonchalantly as she could, but was still looking down, "Hi Zuko." She greeted, her accent more pronounced now that it hid emotion.

Zuko looked at her and decided "Wanna go for a walk?"

She looked up, a bit surprised but nodded and walked with him until they reached a small pond to sit by further away from the school's buildings.

She sat down next to him, her hands on her skirt, moving idly to play with the water.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, if there was anything he learned from helping the one's he cared about is when they were down, is that everyone had their different methods to deal with it.

"I don't know." She looked at him.

"Uhm," Zuko was locked in by her eyes, he couldn't move with that expecting gaze of hers, "A hug?" He blurted.

Katara huffed out a grateful laugh but shook her head, "I don't really wanna be touched right now, sorry…"

He shook his head in response "Don't say sorry for that, it's completely fine." He assured, honestly if she didn't want to be touched she didn’t need to apologize for that.

She stared at him some more, her eyes seemed to look even bluer and she latched her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Wha-" Zuko braced on hand on the grass so he wouldn't fall and placed another hand on her back to steady her, "I thought you just said you didn't want to be touched."

She didn't let go, "I know but that was something I needed to hear and words weren't enough of a thanks…" She seemed to bury herself deeper in his shoulders.

Zuko was stunned for a moment, then shifted and enclosed her with his own arms.

"Anytime Katara." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think really of a specific Asian currency to match so I just went with mine hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp dis chapter silly and might be slightly ooc...

"So is anything moving along with the water peasant?" Azula asked her older brother. They were both in the living room on their phones, spending time silently until Azula decided to ruin it.

"No Azula." Zuko grumbled at stupid nickname, it was also the fifth time she asked him that this week and Zuko wasn't giving her anything.

"Well that's a lie." She stated, going back to her screen but clearly not done with her conversation. "You're on your phone a lot lately brother."

Zuko popped his eyes off his screen, he was just about to hit send on a message after Katara sent him a cute photo of panda-kittens on her way back from work. "No I'm not."

Azula scoffed, "We should get going," Azula got up, "I'm not someone who is known to be late."  
She threw his jacket at his face, rudely covering his view from the screen. "You don't want to miss the party do you?"

Zuko grumbled again, Sokka and Katara's party (or how Zuko liked to call it - gathering) was in an hour and they still needed to get to the paintball venue early so they could surprise them (Or at least Katara, Sokka was actually the one who planned the whole thing). "I know lemme finish this and then." He got up but stopped, standing as he was typing on the screen.

His sister rolled her eyes, and grabbed his arm, holding the jacket, "You'll be done in 2 hours, you're the one driving Zuko." She took his phone before he sent the message and rushed giggling to the car. Zuko was too surprised from the sound to go after her.

"Was that giggling?!" He shouted teasingly as he exited the house and locked the door.

"Just move on!" She was leaning by the car door, the phone no where in sight.

"I want my phone back." He now stand in front of her, height to his advantage.

"That's cute." She opened the door and slid in the car. "C'mon we're gonna be late."

"Azula!"

Azula rolled the window down, "Zuzu."

Zuko cursed, Katara was gonna think he ditched their conversation.  
Shutting the door tight behind him he started the engine, the sooner he gets there the sooner he could see Katara anyway.

"You're welcome."

Zuko rolled his eyes, at least she was in a good mood. The weekend was getting near and with it the possibility that Ozai will come back. Azula annoyed him like Agni's power but it would be a lie if he didn't like seeing her happy and calm, especially with Ty Lee.

A 30 minute drive later into a safe area in the earth district, him and Azula got out of the car to greet Sokka and Suki coming towards them.

"Hey guys!" Suki rushed them to the venue.

The building outside looked big but inside they could only see the seating area as the rest of the venue was hidden in a different area until the game started. The dark room with warm orange lights was full of balloons and there were a couple of tables with snacks on them. Next to it a big cake. Sokka really put an effort here.

"Yo sparky!" Toph was coming into view with Ty Lee by her side, Azula went to greet her girlfriend.

"Toph?" He asked, "What are you gonna do in a paintball match?" Zuko couldn't figure out how she was gonna aim anything at them properly.

"Messing with all of you guys of course," Toph grinned, "Made sure manager was ok with it too, payed him and everything, it's legit buddy, no stopping the Toph." She punched him.

Zuko grimaced, "Fun."

"Aang this isn't funny!"

Katara's voice was loud enough for everyone to hear even from outside the venue.

Suki looked frantic, half whispering half shouting "She's too early!

"Airbenders." Azula concluded as Sokka stared in horror, "Everyone hide!"

They all scrambled behind different couches making the seating area, Toph was hiding behind a glass table, completely visible in her dark green outfit.

"Toph!" Zuko whispered loudly, what was she doing?

"What?" She looked truly surprised.

Katara's footsteps and Aang's barely non existent ones, were approaching.  
"I know I saw it running to here Katara."

Zuko grumbled and rushed to grab Toph's arm and drag her to his hiding place.  
"That's a glass table, Toph."

Toph's eyes widened, then she snorted, "Could've really fucked that up huh?"

"Yeah."

Zuko eyed the entrance carefully then glanced at Sokka for his signal, he looked like a mischievous villain about to complete his Armageddon.

"Aang Polerbear dogs don't even live in this clima-- Ahhh!!!

"Surprise!" They all jumped to see a frantic looking Katara and a grinning-barely-keeping-his-laughter-in Aang.

"Your face!" Sokka roared with laughter, supporting himself by leaning on the back of the couch.

Katara's face scrunched up, "Sokka you Jerk!" She shouted but she was holding a grin, "You know I scare easy!"

"Precisely why I did it baby-sis, it's my Bday celebration too!" He was still laughing, Suki joining in, adding "Your face really was gold."

Ty Le flipped easily over the couch she and Azula were hiding behind, coming to hug the waterbender.

"Happy Birthday Katara!" She squished the darker girl.

Katara laughed as Suki was approaching her too.

"Welcome to the angsty age of sixteen Katara," Suki smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder affectionately.   
  
"Thanks Suki." The waterbender beamed at her, it was making Zuko smile as he approached the group with Toph, giving the girl a punch in the arm.

"Keep it sweet Sugar Queen."

Katara grimaced, "Thanks Toph."

"Move everyone I have a sister to hug!" Sokka pushed to squish his sister in a bear hug, Azula trailing behind him, she was smiling in amusement.

Katara looked like she couldn't breath and searched with her eyes until they landed on Zuko's "Help?" She gasped.

Zuko snorted, gently separating Sokka from his sister as the latter was mumbling "…up so fast…" Katara held a few shaky laughs patting her brother's arm.

Zuko sorta wanted to hug her too, but he wouldn't be able to do it with an audience.

Aang grinned "I hope we weren't late."

Toph scoffed, "You're early air head."

"Oh."

Zuko huffed in laughter, "There's still time."

"Maybe we could open presents?" Ty Lee grinned.

Zuko suddenly got excited, he managed to make Katara a present a few days ago, hopefully she'll like it.

"I already gave Katara mine." Sokka said as he sat on the nearest couch.

"Me too." Aang added, grinning.

Katara smiled at him then turned to her brother, "Yours's is on your bed Sokka." she sat in front of him a coffee table with a few snacks separating them.

"I'll get ours from my car." Suki headed to the entrance.

"Ours?"

"From us girls sugar queen." Toph answered.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Patience brother." Azula smirked, she was in on this too? Now that was really worrying.

Toph sat on the couch, spreading her arms around the back "You're up Sparky."

Zuko suddenly didn't feel too good, "uhm…"

"I'll get it for you brother." Azula headed to her bag where a small box was then given to him.

Ty Lee tried not giggle at his face, but he heard the mischievous sound anyway.

"Sure…" Zuko grumbled at the situation, he just handed it to Katara, not willing to make this a big scene.

Katara took it hungrily, shook the box a bit, making a hollow sound appear then looked confused and opened it to reveal a brand new bending-bottle, one you could easily hook to any waistband and with a stronger cap.

Zuko didn't know if you could buy those things so he made one himself while asking Azula to look over what he's doing so he couldn't fuck it up. Honestly, it did look store bought.

"Is this…?" Katara looked full of wonder.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck as Azula grinned, folding her arms.  
"Uh, yeah, it should be stronger then the previous one."

"This is awesome!" Katara got up to hug him "Thank you."

Zuko was stunned, Katara's mass of hair helping to keep the other faces from his view, so he wasn't so nervous from the public display of affection.

"Oh what did he get you Katara?" Suki came in from the entrance, holding a wide box in her hands.

"A bending bottle!" Katara released her arms from around Zuko's neck. Zuko wanted to curse Suki for that, and sorta hide that he wanted to continue that warmth so badly.

"Eh. Not as useful as our present Sweetness." Toph smirked.

Katara scoffed in disbelief, "Which is?"

"Open it! Ty Lee called.

Suki handed her the box, she was also smirking.

Zuko was pretty damn curious now, he looked over Katara's shoulder, and once she opened the box, immediately blushed.

Azula was holding back her laughter, putting her well manicured hand over her mouth.

Zuko backed away from the box as Katara lifted the box slightly to get a better look.

"You guys remembered!" She grinned.

It was a dark beige colored bra, a very pretty bra. _Can guys say bras are pretty?_ Zuko shook his head, of course they can. Because this one was really pretty. Blushingly pretty.

"I can't believe you gave me this to open in front of the guys." Katara laughed, she didn't look uncomfortable though, "I guess I owe you 10 Shekels now."

Sokka was shielding his eyes, "OK, I didn't need to see my sister's underwear but I am curious about this bet."

Ty Lee giggled "It like a bikini Sokka, no harm done."  
Sokka didn't look convinced.

Toph snorted, "Is this offending you're testosterone Sokka?" she asked cooingly.

"If you must know, yes."

Suki laughed, "We bet five Shekels we could find a bra to match her darker skin, y'know like the pale nude colors--"

"No Suki I don't know." He gave her a pointed look.

Aang huffed a laughter from the arm seat of the couch, his cheeks were a bit pink, as far as Zuko knew Aang didn’t have a sister or past intimate girlfriend. "What's the other five for?" He asked.  
  
"That at least one of you would go tomato red." Toph snorted as they all turned to Zuko.

Zuko stood there frozen for a moment, struggled to role his eyes, he could feel his own temperature rising as all eyes were on him.  
"Whatever." He mumbled.

Katara was holding her snorts. A few minutes later, (the time Aang was suppose to show up) A guy who was on shift came to them to start the game.  
He was not much older then them stood in front of the seating area introducing himself.

"Right." He didn't look too interested, "Paintball."   
They waited for him to continue his explanation, it never came.

Azula raised her eyebrow, "That's it?" she was leaning on one of the walls, "No rules? No safety measurements?"

The dude waved a dismissive hand "Sure." He turned away to a different section of the venue "You got one hour. Don't kill anything."

"I like that dude." Toph seemed genuine.

Azula got off the wall, not looking too worried with the rules set for them, and prompting everyone else to rise, "Well, shall we?"

-

Zuko was silently creeping through the maze of walls, protective vest on his chest and paint rifle in hand. It took everyone awhile to get organized without instructions but once they were ready they entered the maze each splitting and running off in their own direction.

The only two rules were no headshots and no bending. Both which Toph paid to get her way as she kept bending small rocks at everyones head to mess with them. Her snickering coming from above their heads were just as annoying as the rocks themselves. Last time that happened he heard Sokka cursing and Suki scolding him for the noise, apparently they made a pack, and Zuko was gonna take them out before they took him.

Creeping silently through another corner, Zuko was able to see Aang landing silently from the other side of the wall with an airbending trick.

_Hmph, cheater._

Zuko aimed his rifle, pointing to Aang's back, and took a stupidly fun risk.

"Yo Avatar!"

"Huh?" The avatar turned as Zuko shot him in the middle of the vest, smirking.

Aang blinked at the pink paint in the middle of his chest "Aww no fair!" He wined.

Zuko snorted at the Avatar "Said the cheater."

"I was just softening the land!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, moving forward towards the wall Aang jumped from, trying to judge if he could jump over the high wall without his bending "Who were you running from?" He asked.

"Azula and Katara formed a pack." Aang shudder.

Zuko's eyebrows shot up, "That can't be good." They could eliminate all of them if they put their heads together.

"You sure he jumped over?" He heard Azula's voice from the other side of the wall.

Zuko and Aang both stilled.

"No doubt.," Katara answered. A moment passed in what Zuko thought was a silent nod between the two dangerous women, "Got it." Katara whispered and oh fuck Zuko should leave pronto.

Aang already scrambled to where he suspected the others who lost waited for the game to end, even though he was pretty sure no one else got shot.

Zuko sprinted as silently as he could back the way he came from, finger tight on the trigger, he was not about to lose! This was a matter of honor dammit! Turning another corner he caught sight of something blue rushing after him.

_Shit._

Zuko ran faster not caring about the noise now that they found him, he nearly slipped, these shoes were not made for running and they were squeaking over the shiny floor. Zuko's heartbeat was in his throat, a chase was one thing, but when it's with the girl you like it puts a little extra edge into the whole deal.

"I just wanna talk!" Katara's voice couldn’t contain her laughter, she was obviously enjoying this way too much.

"Not gonna happen!" He shouted over his shoulder only to see an empty hall behind him, where the fuck did she-- Oof!

Zuko fell forward stumbling over a soft blue colored girl.

_Well._  
He panicked. This is _way_ more awkward then the first time they bumped.

"Shit sorry…" Zuko mumbled a blush, pulling his hand from the blue fabric covering her shoulder only to find it was stuck with pink paint.

"Uh, Zuko…"

Zuko lifted his eyes, Katara's eyes were right in front of him, wildly red tinted by the cheeks. Zuko gasped. Hand still on her shoulder, he could feel her chest rising and lowering beneath him as she breathed.

He was on top of her.

_"Oh fuck Agni."_

Zuko tried scrambling away, the rifles were next to their legs and he kicked one as his legs were sliding were in (no! not in, next! Ugh!) to hers to try and rise himself up but barely got an inch higher from the way he was panicking, his hand was still stuck to Katara's blue shirt and it only managed to smear the paint even more.

Everything was _too_ close.

"Zuko!" Katara's voice was clear as much as it was shaky "Stop fidgeting with it!" She tried to lift herself but the weight on her chest was stopping her.

"Huh?" His panicked eyes landed on hers just before his other hand slipped on the squeaky floor. His forehead banged against the floor between Katara's neck and shoulder. His parted lips placed right above the collar of her shirt.

_FuckAgniFuckAgniFuckAgniFuck--_

  
"Agni," He scrambled trying remove his face without any twitching of the lips that would resemble a kiss. "I'm so sorry--"

"Click!" Toph's voice came from above as she was perched on one of the maze walls, a phone in hand. Zuko was mortified, blushing an insane amount, he wanted to run away, but instead he shouted:

"Did you just _say_ 'Click'?!"

"Are you still on Katara?" Toph said in the same tone.

"ZUKO!" Her face was all shades of red.

This time Zuko managed to get up, Katara following his lead as her shirt was still stuck to his hand. Katara huffed, brushing any floor dirt from her clothes and avoiding eye contact with the boy who made her blush.

"We need to wait till it dries…" She mumbled.

"Sorry…" Zuko mumbled back.

Toph shifted above them "I can't hear you two lovebirds if you're whispering!" She shouted.

"Ugh!" Katara shot some of her bending water at the girl, "Go!"

Toph shook off the water in annoyance, "Alright! No need to make a scene." She moved to a wall further away, phone still in hand. Zuko wanted to curse the new prototype phone for blind mobile users, and Toph's wealth for being able to afford it.

Zuko sighed, his hand was starting to ache since he tried to keep it completely still. Katara stared at the hand on her shoulder inspecting the pink stain beneath it, she sighed too and looked at Zuko.

"Is it hard enough yet?"

Before Zuko could even think of a reply, Toph's voice loomed over them "That's what _she_ said!"

Zuko blushed in realization of the cringy joke and immediately faced palmed, the smack loud in his skull. What the fuck Toph?

"Ok, that's it. Game over. Zuko come." Katara grabbed Zuko's hand to drag him with her to the bathroom.

_Wut the fuck?_

15 Minutes later, Zuko was standing next to Katara by the sink, hand scrubbed clean as Katara was inspecting her pink stained shirt.

He caught her gaze in the mirror, "I'm real sorry."

Katara turned to face him, "I told you it's fine Zuko," Her eyes were kind, "Accident's happen." She straitened her shirt, using her long waves to cover the pink stain.

"Well that, and - uhm, for… y'know…" Zuko wanted to face palm until his brain popped out.  
What was he gonna say?  
Falling on her, practically kissing her skin and feeling a lot of… everything?

"Oh…" Katara was getting the rosiness in her cheeks back. "That's- I mean," She fumbled her thumbs and eventually tucked a strand of her hair like she did many times before. "I didn't mind it as much…" She whispered, Zuko caught it fully though.

"What?" He was pretty sure his eyes were bulging out.

"Well, no, I mean, of course I minded, you were completely on top of me that's a real awkward position--" She rambled as Zuko other cheek was gaining as much color as he scarred one has, "It's just… I'd like… for other stuff to happen before… if we…" She averted her gaze, "If you ever fall on me again."

Zuko stared at her completely still, for a minute just marveling at how awkward she sounded, it's like they were meant to be, Zuko stupidly thought. Zuko couldn't contain his joy over her insinuation.

He only managed to squeak his next words "You're kidding."

Katara's eyebrows scrunched together.

"No! I mean, Yes! I'd love for us to…" His face was really burning, "Uhm, go out?" He checked her reaction, she was actually _smiling_ , "And then if we both want, we can… fall?" _In love!_  His brain stupidly supplied.

Zuko turned his gaze to the floor ruffling his hair, "I mean," He chuckled "If you want… yeah…" He already said that.

Katara's ankle boots entered his vision, he looked up to see the most beautiful rosy cheeks on the planet.

"It's a date." She leaned her face closer, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Opening his eyes slowly, (the same ones he didn't noticed closing) he saw a bright smile and looking down, two different colored fingers intertwined together.

He definitely fell hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sis has been doing 'that's what she said' jokes all week you can blame her for that lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last one to go! Short but important...

A week passed with extra giggles, and late night conversations, luckily Ozai didn't come back this week either, but it was putting Zuko on edge, the calm before the storm always hit hard, but Katara's presence was enough to keep his mind from going haywire. She had a calm and affect on him (and sometimes quite the opposite but that was a different thing).

The were in his homeroom, Katara lazily dangling her feet from the table as he sat in front of her in his chair. They were deciding what movie they were going to see for their upcoming date.

"That's ridiculous." Katara snorted at the suggested option.

"So that's a yes?" Zuko smirked, he was getting more and more comfortable with their new relationship by the second.

"Duh."

Zuko snorted as the bell rang, he shifted and she hopped off his table as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you soon?" She approached the door.

"I'll come by next recess." He smiled back as she exited the class and his other classmates were fling in the classroom.

As they walked in and he returned to his sit, he noticed a few gave him suspicious looks, and some outright snickered. He had a scowl saved for those who looked like they were gonna whistle. Luckily non came. This time.

He was pretty sure his class knew about his relationship with Katara but he wasn't sure about the rest of the school.

Well, Toph knew, they couldn't hide their exhilarated heartbeats from the girl's feet, and she wouldn't stop teasing him and Katara in the most inappropriate times. Azula knew since it was Azula… And honestly he couldn't hold it in any longer. He _knew_ Azula was just waiting for him to admit the reason he was all giddy lately. It was eventually worth the teasing.

If Azula knew, he suspected that maybe Ty Lee knew, it was a possible outcome. But if Ty Lee knew Aang and Suki knew, and if Suki knew…

"You!" Sokka's voice loomed over the entire class, making everyone turn as he entered with a raging scowl and a finger accusing Zuko's nose.

_Fuck._

"Uh, I can explain?" He choked out.  
How did he always get into this situation?

"Oh I'm waiting." He crossed his arms, but definitely did not wait, "For answer as to why the fuck you didn't fucking tell me you're fucking dating - ew - my sister!" Sokka's fists clenched at his sides, most of the class was eying them whispering about a fight. "You know who I had to hear it from? Fucking dickhead Jet!" He raged, fisting his wolf tail as a few snorts came from around .

More whispers broke out, but Zuko was standing there, half in shock on what Sokka was actually mad about. "Hang on," He raised a hand, half hoping it'll deflect any potential attack in case he was wrong. "You're mad because I didn't tell you?"

"Well yeah what else man!" He looked worn out. "How you could do this to me?"

Zuko pointedly ignored the fact that Sokka sounded like someone broke up with him, and instead let his mind rush our the words. "Uhm, that I'm actually _dating_ your sister?" He looked at Sokka incredulously, "Not long ago you were freaking about me watching a movie-- _No_ it wasn't a chick fling Sokka." He interrupted before the boy in front of him had a chance to speak.

Sokka crossed his arms, looking away, "Only cause I didn't know what your intentions were!"

Zuko's eyebrows shot up, "You thought I wanted to just -" He didn't want to say that particular set of words next to Sokka about his sister.

"Well how I was suppose to know? It's not like you said anything!"

Zuko ran both hands down his flushed face "Agni Sokka."

"Achem!"

Both Zuko and Sokka rapidly turned to face Mr. Crease looking at them expectedly, his arms crossed over his stained white button up.

"Oh no," Mr. crease leaned on his desk, "Please continue."

They did not continue.

-  
Zuko staled to his front door, the dark night making him jumpy as he knew Ozai usually came back this hour. "How the fuck did Jet know?" Zuko slammed the door to his house.

Azula was sitting on the couch at ease, scrolling through her phone. "I don't know." She sighed.

"Then how?!" He stand above her.

She gave him an annoyed look, "I told you-- oh."

"What?" Zuko started to panic.

"Jet was there." She answered shortly, putting Zuko even more on edge, he needed details!

"What?! Where?"

"At Sokka and Katara's birthday party, I thought I heard something out of place but then Katara showed up."

"Azula!" He accused.

She rolled her eyes at her brother "Oh don't blame me for this Zuzu, it's all on Jet." She glared at him.

"I- ugh," He groaned. "Sorry." He sighed, still feeling frantic and on edge, "What now?"

The door shut.

Zuko and Azula bolted up and turned heads, to see Ozai staring at them, brief case in hand, a scowl, he looked perfectly at ease, his tie was even loose around his neck.

"A word, Zuko." He ordered his eldest.

Azula's eyes popped out of their sockets as Zuko's breath hitched.  
Since when did his father want to talk to him alone?

Zuko's heartbeat was in his throat, his body screaming for him to fight or flight and not fucking freeze. Out of all the times, his father decided to come _now_? He was sorta in the middle of a personal crisis! Ugh!!

Azula made her way to the grand staircase as Ozai set his briefcase on the coffee table, scowling even more at the sate of the house even though it was perfectly clean.

Up stairs a door shut, and Ozai locked on Zuko's eye, the same eye he once burned.  
"I heard you have a water girl."

Zuko's muscles tensed, his unscarred eye slightly twitching out of panic.  
He couldn't believe this, how did he even know? And worst, Zuko didn't know what he was going to do now! Zuko's blood was thumping in his ears as he waited for his father to blow up, demand an explanation that would never suffice, threaten him, give him an ultimatum, scare him and make him cower, anything!

"Well done. Take it with a grain of salt, I don’t see myself being proud of you again."

What?  
Zuko's breath stopped as he saw his father reached for his briefcase, but then headed only for the stairs.

Zuko's head was a mess, it's been years, no, a decade, maybe not even that since he heard his father say those words. Proud of him? _Proud?_ Of what? What the hell just happened? Happen _ing_? This wasn’t right, Zuko was missing something, something crucial. No. Ozai wasn’t proud, Ozai didn’t even _get_ to be proud of him. Of the son he burned and cursed and nothing a parent should ever do to their child.

"Why?" Zuko demanded, but hated how small his voice sounded compared to his raging emotions.

Ozai glared from his shoulder, raising an eyebrow as if asking his son if he really wanted to test him. "You found something to satisfy you're needs, there was no shame in _this_." His father turned as Zuko's faced flared up with embarrassment and rage.

Never mind that he referred to Katara (thank Agni he didn't seem to know her name, he wouldn't be able to sleep from fear) as _something_ or, that the insinuation of _whatever he was or wasn't doing_ was not a need but a want. He didn't need anything but food water and air to live thank you very much. He wasn't a fucking animal.

"It's _not_ like that." Zuko shouted. He… Zuko sighed inwardly, he loved Katara, or at least was rapidly getting there. Fast enough to defend her honor in front of his worst nightmare. Ozai didn't get to take something beautiful and ruin it for him, he didn't get to speak like that, he had no _fucking_ right! He had no right to be sexist and racist and abusive to him or his loved ones anymore. Zuko's frustration was giving his tingles of sparks. No more living in fear.

His father turned eyeing his sons sparking fists and dropped his briefcase making it roll down the stairs with loud thuds.

Zuko eyed the briefcase stunned and fearing for his life as he father descended the stairs.  
_Did I just make a mistake?_

 _Yes._ His heart answered, _Own up to it_ his mind supplied.  
Zuko stood tall.

"Think carefully on your next words, _son_."

Zuko kept a determined face as his heart was in his throat.

His father glared at him.  
"You don't have feelings for a non fire native, correct?" Ozai's eyebrows were as low as the could go, darkening his golden eyes beneath a harsh shadow. Ozai was towering over him, he almost didn't utter the words.

"You're wrong." He simply said as a fist crashed into his scarred temple.

Limbs and ribs crashing to the floor, Zuko's head spun as he heard shouting and a door smashing open, everything blurred.

His head was against a hard cold surface as he saw three men with green police uniforms rushing through the door to restrain his Father. Zuko could see flashing lights from cars behind them that surrounded them. It was making his eyes hurt combined with his blurry vision and pounding head.

Next thing he knew screeching car tires and rushing footsteps were approaching him. What felt like just a second later, he was suddenly staring at ocean blue eyes. Was he dreaming? How hard was he hit?

Zuko nearly choked at those words. He was _hit. Again._

"Zuko!" Katara's mass of hair was blocking all the mess and noise behind her, he saw fire bursting behind her, and grabbed her hand to pull her away, as confused as he was, but the flames were soon snuffled and a moment after, car doors slammed shut.

Frantic foot steps were rushing towards him and shouting, "Is he ok?!"  
It was Azula's voice, frantic like he never heard before. She was holding a phone in her hand, the short number for the police being the last call made.

Both of them helped him to his feet as he swayed and stumbled. Everything was going too fast.

"Wha-" He croaked.

"Put him on the couch." Katara's voice ordered over the rushing and shouts in the background, soon after his head was gently placed on soft cushions a cool sensation swept over the scarred section of his face, instantly easing the pain and tension.

"What happened!?" Sokka's voice entered as tears were streaming down his eyes. Zuko felt his entire body sink, he was exhausted and fell asleep moments later.

-

Zuko groggily woke in the middle of the night, head hurting and eyes puffy. The dark sky was casting everything in a blue shadow, the only light coming from the moon and bright golden eyes staring at him. The form holding them shifted as he sat up.

"Mom?" He murmured.

Azula's eyebrows quirked up, but a moment later she gave a small smile, "You look better, brother." She looked at the hands resting on her lap as she sat beside him.

"What? Why?" He stumbled on his own words not making any sense, then remembered blue eyes, "Where's Katara?" He hoped he wasn't hallucinating.

"She's sleeping in your room for now, I-" She sighed, "I'm sorry…" Tears were forming in her eyes.

Zuko grabbed his sister's arms, alarmed and dragging her into hug, "You didn't do anything wrong." Her nails were digging in his skin and held her tighter "Shh, shh," He cooed, "Where's…" He held his breath, "…Ozai?"

A sob escaped his baby his sister, but she looked up at his face, "in custody until his trail…"

"Custody? What trial?" He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, "Azula?"

She wiped her tears with her perfectly manicured hand, "For abuse in the family, the police has enough to lock him up for some time. At least until we're old enough to leave this place."

Zuko searched her eyes, unbelieving and exploding with emotion "How?"

"There's-- I've been gathering evidence against him." She admitted, looking conflicted, dark shadows circling her eyes.

He nearly sobbed.  
"How long?"

Azula looked away from him before returning them to his own "Since your... scar…"

Zuko stared at the eyes much like his own, and hugged her tight, holding her head, tears were catching in his throat.

"Thank you Azula." After all this time protecting and defending Azula, she was protecting _both_ of them, and not only that, but giving them a potentially better future. Zuko chuckled inwardly, she _did_ always do things better then him. Heclutched his sister like he never did, so grateful that she just… _existed._

Shaky breathes and a new voice came to his attention.  
"Does anything hurt? Are you two alright?"

Zuko stared at her form, the blue shadows making her blue eyes pop, his emotions were starting to burn in his throat as he just stared at her for a moment. She also had a total bed head which made Zuko smile. "How did you get here?" He whispered.

She stepped forward as him and his sibling released each other. "Azula called me."

Azula glanced away, "I didn't know what would happen so I called her just in case, that’s when the cops came." She explained.

"Sokka was here too but Dad was freaking out…" She sat next to Azula, looking up at Zuko "He's coming again tomorrow morning to look after you."

Zuko shut his eyes let out a heavy breath, leaning on the couch and hanging his head, _"Agni…"_

"Does anything hurt?" Katara panicked.

"No, I just-" Zuko lowered his head "I just love you guys so much…" He could barely keep himself from choking.

When silence greeted him he looked up to see Azula smiling at her lap and Katara looking into his eyes, a second later she engulfed him in a hug. Azula was just about to make a disgusted sound (like she didn't hug him a moment ago herself) when Katara dragged her along as well.

Zuko laughed at the situation and then murmured a: "Thank you Katara…"

Katara shifted positioning herself better against the two firebenders "Azula already said thanks, you’re bending bottle was really handy--"

"Not that, well that too," He chuckled, feeling tired and grateful and silly and loved and _in_ love and a bunch of other things all at the same time, "Just thank you…"

"Zuko--"

"He was defending your honor," Azula explained in a chuckle, "That's how he got in this mess," she joked, and then added "Thank you."

Zuko laughed hiding his face in both their shoulders with a sense of silly shame.  
He loved this dumb fucking mess.

A moment of silence passed them all before she answered, "You stupid sweetheart." She clutched them both tight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a total mess and feels a bit rushed, but it was fun haha
> 
> what do you guys think? :P

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Hope you liked this chapter even though I threw a bunch of head-canons at your face.  
> If you want to see something specific from this verse I'd love to hear your thoughts/ideas.  
> Like don't hesitate, as long as the chapter count is still a ? go ahead :P
> 
> I'm also active on tumblr (mostly an art blog)  
> https://mysticalmeowler.tumblr.com/
> 
> :)


End file.
